An Unexpected Friend
by snowball777
Summary: Sarada was on her way to training when she saw a field if flowers. Upon there, she meets a very important yet unexpected person. No pairings. Time-Travel and universe jumping. It is better than the summary sounds. Some action later on. Some language. Writer's block.
1. A New Discovery

**Hiya! This is a remake of Twists and Turns. I hope you like this version better. Tell me how I do. Please review!**

 **Chapter 1: A New Friend**

Sarada woke up to the nice smell of breakfast in the morning. She yawned and stretched out her arms. "Why do I have a feeling today is going to be a really eventfull one?", she asked herself. She shrugged it off and walked into her closet. She got on her usual clothing. (The one in the Boruto: Naruto the Movie.)

"Good morning mom!", Sarada said as she walked downstairs. "Oh, Good morning Sarada.", Sakura said. "What cha making?", Sarada asked. "Toast and melted cheese on top with some bacon on the side. Sarada licked her lips. She liked it when her mom made breakfast.

"Sarada, knowing you, you're going training today. Am I right?", Sakura asked her daughter. Sarada looked up at her mom and said," Yea. I want to get stronger to pass the Chunin Exams."

"I don't get why the Chunin exams is always the exams people mess up.", Sakura said, "Here's your breakfast, if you're going to train, you're going to need some energy to start out with." Sarada nodded and started chomping down on her food. "Whoa, whoa, whoa.", Sakura said," Don't eat your food so fast. Remember, your father is also coming home today."

"I really missed him.", Sarada said. "So did I.", Sakura said looking down. After she was done gazing off Sakura looked at Sarada, her whole plate was empty. Sakura sighed. "Alright, you can go, but be back before 5:00pm. Your father is coming back around that time.", Sakura said," And be here's your luch."

"I'm the daughter of you and dad, what's to worry about?", Sarada asked taking the lunch. "That's exactly why I worry.", Sakura replied. "Bye mom!", Sarada said running off. "Bye Sarada have fun with your training!"

While running towards the front gates she also looked around. She smiled at all the small kids. She was or still is like them. Waiting for their dreams to come true. Finally she zoomed past the front gates. Ther guards there were sleeping. She wondered why they even put them at the gates if they will just sleep all day.

The forest was beautiful. "Wow.", Sarada said," It's really pretty, just nature around. No buildings in sight." While dashing through the forest she saw something else. Something colorful.

"What's over there?", Sarada asked herself. To answer that question she had to go over to that area, so that's exactly what she did.

When Sarada got to her destination she saw a whole field of flowers. "Oh wow. They're all so beautiful.", the young Uchiha said. She plucked one out and smelled it. "They smell so good too.", She said. "Yea, they're really beautiful right?", a male voice asked. "Who's there?", Sarada asked getting into a stance dropping the flower.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm.", the voice said again. A boy around the age of 17 appeared. He had spikey blonde hair, a black T-shirt, orange pants, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice too meet you.", The blonde said. "I'm Sarada Uchiha. I'm just wondering, but have I met you before?", Sarada asked. "Not to be rude or anything, but no. I don't think I've seen you before.", Naruto said.

Sarada snapped her fingers together and said," Ah Ha! You're Lord Seventh, but seventeen years old!" "Wait, how old am I here? And I'm the seventh Hokage?", Naruto blurted. "You're around thirty years old sir, and yes , you are the seventh Hokage.", Sarada answered. "Just call me Naruto, I'm not that old, I think.", the blonde said.

"You think? You don't look a day over Seventeen!", Sarada said. "I might have been time traveled to the future, at the same time a different universe.", Naruto muttered. "What does that mean?", Sarada asked. "It means this was my future, but someone ruined it by messing up the past. Which means they went into my time.", Naruto said," Huh, I know who did it at least."

"What happened?", Sarada asked. "When I was nineteen years old.", Naruto started. "Nineteen ?!", Sarada asked. "Let me finish.", Naruto said," When I was nineteen, I bumped into a small shrine. There was a box and a scroll. I read the scroll. It turned out to be an invitation to help save different worlds."

"Of course I accepted it and opened the box. There was a green pearl and a watch inside the box. At first I put the watch on. Then I found out you could've break it or take it off once you put it on.", Naruto said showing Sarada his right wrist," Then I took the Pearl. It turned out to be some sort of power. It phased into my hand, and of course. I freaked out."

"I would to.", Sarada said. "Yea, anyway about my age, the watch can transport me to different dimensions or time periods. This just turned out to be one of them, but the watch can change my age as well.", The blonde knucklehead said. "That's cool.", Sarada said. She got out her lunch and started eating. "Do you want one?", Sarada asked Naruto holding up a pork bun.

"Sure, Thanks.", Naruto said. She handed Naruto the bun and they both started eating. "Please don't tell anyone about me.", Naruto said," The whole village will freak out ." "No worries your secret is safe with me.", Sarada said. "Thanks.", Naruto replied. Both of them smiled and started eating again.

"I still need to train, and I only have two hours left.", Sarada said after they were done eating. "I can help you.", Naruto said," After my food digests." Sarada said," Thanks, in the mean time, I can look at these flowers." "Yea, and I can teach you a bit about gardening. But please Don't tell anybody.", Naruto started. "Yhea, Yhea, that you know how to garden.", Sarada said," I'm just learning everything about you today aren't I?" Naruto shrugged in a playful way. "Now let's go!", He said. "Yea!", Sarada said as well.

I hope you all liked this new chapter. Thank you! And again , please review!


	2. Parents, Sensie, and Naruto

**Hello. Snowball777 back with My Second Chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 2: A Day Out**

"Ha!" "Ha!" "Hiyah!" Those were the sounds you would have heard if you went into the forest at the time. Naruto and Sarada were training. "I'm... Getting...pretty tired.", Sarada said between gasps. "I agree.", Naruto said," How long was that again?" Both of them stood still to think. "Oohhh boy. My mom wanted he to come home before 5:00.", Sarada said, with gasps being replaced with a panicked voice.

"You need to go then.", Naruto said," It looks like it's around five. Judging by the sun." "Yea. Thanks for the great training. I'll come back. Bye Naruto.!" , The young Uchiha said. "Bye!", Naruto said waving twoards her as she left.

"Please say I'm not late. Please say I'm not late.", Sarada muttered over and over again. She just ran as fast as she could to the house.

"Sarada!", Sakura shouted. Sarada gulped. Sakura sighed."You're lucky you were only a minute late.", Sakura said. Sarada sighed for a moment, but automatically asked," Is dad home?" "Yes he is.", Sarada's mom said as she opened the door. At the dining table, she saw her dad.

Sarada smiled and ran up to him. "Dad!", she shouted. Sasuke smiled and said," Hey Sarada." Sakura eventually joined in as well. "I'm glad all of us are here.", Sakura said. Sarada nodded her head.

"Sarada I would suggest you go to bed. You must be really tired after training that long.", Sakura said. "Yhea, I'm pooped.", Sarada said. She started heading upstairs yawning. "Where did she train?", Sasuke asked. "I don't know, but I bet she's tired.", Sakura replied," And I'm sure you are too." "I'm fine , I have lasted worse and you know it.", Sasuke replied.

In the morning Sarada walked downstairs to check out the noise. 'It sound like multiple people down there.', Sarada thought,' And I only know one family that my parents really hang out with.' She started speeding down there until she saw who it was.

When she finally saw she said," I guessed it." What she saw was Boruto and his family. "Hi Sarada!", Boruto shouted. "Oh, hey Boruto.", Sarada said. "Oh, hey Sarada, when did you get down here?", Seventh asked. "Just now.", She said. She was thinking after she saw Seventh's right arm.

'Naruto said he was nineteen when everything changed for him, but dosen't that mean his right hand should have been cut off?', Sarada thought. "Earth to Sarada.", Sakura said . Sarada snapped out of her little trance and said," Oh, Sorry, I was just thinking about something.", Sarada said. "Is it important?", Sasuke asked. Sarada shook her head and said," No, it's nothing."

"Sarada, we have a team meeting today.", Borito said. "Seriously?", she asked," For how long?" "I don't know, however long Konohamaru-sensie want's bit to be.", Boruto replied.

"Alright. Bye mom, bye dad. Bye everyone.", She said. "Alright. Let's go.", Boruto said. Then both of them started heading twoards the training field. "Hello Konohamaru-sensie. Mitsuki.", Sarada and Boruto said.

"Hey everyone. I just want you guys here so I can fill you in on what's going on in Konoha.", Konohamaru said. "I know that there have been wierd sightings inside of the village of a wierd thing being spotted.", Mitsuki said. "Yea, I want you all to look out for anything wierd in the village.", Konohamaru said.

"Alright.", All of them said. "Dismissed.", The Jounin said. All of them went their own ways. "Boruto.", Sarada said. "Yea, what's up?", Boruto asked. "I'm going to train. And I'm going to come back in two hours.", Sarada said. He nodded and said,"Okay, good luck."

After that both of them went their separate ways.

"Naruto!", Sarada shouted. The blonde turned around and saw her. "Oh, Hey. I thought you weren't going to come today, but oh well. It's better than nothing.", Naruto said acting disappointed. "Awww come on!". Sarada whined. "I'm kidding. Come on, can't you take a joke? You're no fun.", Naruto said joking around. Sarada rolled her eyes and said," I can, it's just a little hard knowing that you're a teenager."

"Yea, sure kiddo.", Naruto said. "But, how did you know that I was having people over?", Sarada asked. She kept on thinking and then thought of something. "Hey! Stop spying on me!", Sarada replied. Naruto just fell down laughing. "Grrr", is the only sound that came out of Sarada's mouth.

"So, we gonna train or not?", Naruto asked. That lightened up Sarada's mood. "Alright.", She replied. 'Gosh, is training the only thing she replies to?", Naruto thought. He just shrugged it off and started to head off where Sarada was training.

 **Alright, I just want to know that I'm a NaruHuhina fan, but I just want to give Naruto and Sarada somewhat a big brother and little sister relationship. I really hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know how I am doing.**


	3. Naruto

**Hello again. So far I think this story is going well. So, let's continue this story shall we?**

 **Chapter 3: Naruto**

'I wonder how good I will be after training with Naruto.', Sarada thought,' He is the Seventh Hokage after all. "Sarada! Try and block this!", Naruto shouted as he tried to kick her in the face. Luckily she blocked it. They just kept on sparring.

"Now I know what your good at.", Naruto said. "Thanks.", Sarada said. "Because I know you're good at taijutsu and ninjutsu we need to work on something else.", Naruto said. "Like genjutsu?', Sarada asked. "No, I absolutely suck at that.", Naruto said. "At least I know what he sucks at.', Sarada thought.

"Do you know how to block weapons, or fight with them?", Naruto asked the young Uchiha. "I know how to use shuriken and kunai, but I don't use them a lot.", Sarada replied. "Great.", Naruto said," I'm glad you know how to use kunai, but do you know how to block other weapons other than kunai or shuriken?" She shook her head. "Alright, we'll have to change that.", the blonde said. He got a small black stick, but then it extended into a full on staff.

"I have an idea that the me in this world doesn't know how to use this. I made this myself.", Naruto said. "Cool, so I just have to block that?", Sarada asked. "Sarada , just expect the unexpected.", Naruto said, " Because you're not too good at this i'll show you what to expect." Naruto did something and small blades came out of the top and bottom of the staff. (The two flat parts of a staff.)

"Alright, I wasn't expecting that.", Sarada said. "I put in two small buttons on the staff so I can control when the blades come out.", Naruto said. He showed her the staff and where the buttons are. "I use my fingers to push them of course.", Naruto explained, "But I do that to catch the enemy off guard at the same time land a good blow on them."

"So, are you ready?", Naruto asked. Sarada got into her stance and got her kunai ready. "Start!", Naruto said. To make thing s easier Sarada activated her sharingan. 'This is going to be pretty interesting.', Naruto thought.

After they clashed blades and blade to staff a couple times they stopped minuts later for a break. " That's totally awesome!", Naruto said," You already activated your sharingan!" "It's nothing really.", Sarada said. They got out something to eat. (Naruto snook into the village and got something to eat.)

"How is it?, living in a world knowing that there's another you and not being able to even go into your own home?", Sarada asked. "I already got used to it. It's not fun, but it's what I have to do.", Naruto said. "Are you finding your way abck to your home?", Sarada asked. "I could go home right now if I wanted too remember? Thanks to this watch that is.", Naruto said. "Oh, yea. Then why stay here?", Sarada asked. "I still have to do something.", Naruto said," And help you out of course."

"Don't let me hold you back from going home.", Sarada said. "Come on you're a friend. I'll go after I think you are good enough without me, and after I do what I finish what I need to do here.", Naruto said. " Is it in the village?", Sarada asked. "It comes in and out of the village.", Naruto said, "I'm looking for someone. He's been causing trouble in my world. He's very sneaky and fast. A good combonation."

"What does he look like?", Sarada asked. " I don't know, he wears a black cloak at night.", Naruto said, "I don't know what he looks like in the daytime. He attacks at night." "I'll just look for something suspiciouse in the village then.", Sarada said. "That'll be a lot of help ya'know?", Naruto said," Thanks a lot, just don't look suspiciouse yourself kiddo." "Oh, come on!", Sarada said," Please stop calling me that."

Naruto giggled. "Would you want me to call you kid instead?", Naruto said jokingly. "Whatever.", Sarada said facepalming. Naruto smirked in victory. "Heh.", Sarada said,"Don't think you've won yet" "Huh?", Naruto asked. "You still act more childish.", She said as a comeback.

"Get over here!", Naruto said starting to chase her all over the grassy field. Both if them kept on giggling or laughing while they were chasing each other .

I really hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry about not updating in a while. A lot of testing and projects at school. I just want to remind all of you that I'm giving Natuto and Sarada sort of a sibling relationship. I just want both of them to have a fun time Ya'know? I'll see you all in my next chapter. Please review!


	4. Collecting information

**Hiya! I'm back and ready for action! Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Chapter 4: Helping a friend.**

After the two stopped chasing each other until they were out of breath, Naruto suggested for both of them to take a rest. "I..almost...had...you...", Sarada said between gasps. "You're good.. Ya'know.", Naruto said.

"Isn't it around the time for you to go home?", Naruto asked. "It's around 4:00, so I guess it is.", Sarada said with her regaining her breath," I'll see you later Naruto." "I'll see ya around Sarada.", The blonde said.

"Today was great.", Sarada said. When she got near her house she heard a wierd sound, of training. She jumped on top of the roof and saw Seventh and Sasuke training with Boruto. 'What!? I could have stayed with Naruto and trained the whole day!?', Sarada thought. "Sarada! You're back!.", Sakura shouted. Sarada nodded her head and said,"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" "I was worried.", Sakura said. "I asked Boruto where you went and he didn't know." "So when did he start training?", Sarada asked. "30 minute ago.", Sakura said.

"Well I never thought of him as a working type.", Sarada said. 'Judjing from how Naruto acts, I have an idea he trained a lot.', she thought. Sarada snickered at the thought of Naruto chasing her around.

"How was your training? Was it helpful?", Sakura asked. "Ooh yea. I will be faster then I was in the last exam.", Sarada said. "Then we'll see your speed in the Chunin exams.", Sakura said, "It seems that they moved the Chunin exams date up. It will be here in a few months."

"Hey mom, has there been anything wierd in the village?", Sarada asked thinking about Naruto's problem. "No, why do you ask?", Sakura asked. "Actually, suspicious activity has been going around the village.", Seventh said. "Naruto!", Sakura said. "Lord Seventh!", Sarada said.

"Yea, last night I heard some horrifying screaming.", Boruto said, " When I was sleeping last night I heard someone screaming not too far away from my house."

"A lot of people have also been reporting things being stolen or broken.", Seventh said," Or, like what Boruto said, screaming and finding someone dead. When people see some one leaving the site they said he wore a black cloak."

"Gosh, I wonder what's going on.", Sakura said," The person's stealing and breaking things. He or she is also going on killing sprees at night." "Sarada, did you know something like this was going on?", Seventh asked. "A friend of mine reported some wierd things going on.", Sarada said," And if you want me to tell you where my friend is, I don't know, I just bump into him at random places.", Sarada lied smoothly.

"Some ANBU are looking into the investigation right now. This cannot go on.", Seventh said. "Naruto.", Sasuke said. "Hm? What's up?", Naruto asked. "Some people also told me they saw someone following the man outside of the gate every time our terrorist found a way out of the village.", Sasuke said," They told me to tell you."

"At least we're having a mystery helper.", Seventh said. 'Oh come on Naruto!', Sarada thought.

While Sarada was spacing out into thought the others kept on talking about how to deal with the vigialantee. "Dad, Himawari is also hearing screaming, and she can't even sleep at night anymore!", Boruto said. "Well that explains a lot.", Seventh said thinking of Himawari seeking into the room.

'I really hope this guy is caught soon.', Sarada thought,' I know you can catch this guy Naruto.' "Hey, earth to Sarada.", Boruto said waving a hand in front of Sarada's face. "Are you alright?", Sakura asked. "I'm fine.", Sarada said. Sasuke gives her a concerned look.

"Can I have some help from allot you to help me find this guy?", Seventh asked. Everyone in the room nodded. "I don't want Himawari being scared at night anymore.", Boruto said. "Everything this guy is doing is horrible. I just can't stand by and listen to everything.", Sakura said. "I don't want anyone else to suffer.", Sarada said.

"Well put.", Seventh said. "Looks like we got some more people on this mission.", Sasuke said. "Find a way to contact me if you find this guy. Unless he tries to attack anyone, don't engage.", Seventh said. "Alright.", Everyone said.

"Yes, we have a mission that dosen't have to do with Dogs, pets, or chores!", Boruto said. Everyone just got a laugh out of that.

After that everyone ate dinner at Sakura and Sasuke's house. "Yuummmm.", Boruto said. Sarada just kept on eating without making a sound. "Wow, training must have been hard or really exaughsting.", Seventh said. "I ran a lot.", Sarada said," Although it was nice."

"Did you run around a waterfall or something?", Sakura asked. "No, my friend I was taking about chased me around a nice green grassy field.", Sarada said. "Awww. Is my girl gaining a crush?", Sakura asked. "No, I think of him more as a brother. In pluse he's seventeen.", Sarada said," And I'm only 12."

"Yea, don't.", Sakura started. "Mom! You're embarrassing me!", Sarada said. Boruto smirked. Seventh stiffled a snicker.

"What will go on tomarrow?", Sarada asked. "Just regular things. When Seventh asked us to help him, he meant just follow anything suspicious that's going around the village.", Sakura said. "We'll meet up tomarrow and I'll explain more.", Seventh said. "Yay, another debriefing.", Boruto said.

"Come on Boruto. You were just excited a minute ago.", Seventh said. "That was because we were getting a mission. I don't want to tal a lot.", Boruto said. "I can't wait.", Sarada said. "Gosh.", Boruto said," Are you going to train again after the debriefing?" "Maybe.", Sarada said.

That's all. I have today! I'll see ya'll tomarrow. Please review! ;)


	5. A New Route

**Sorry for being gone for a while. A lot has happened. Now, let's see what's going on next.**

 **Chapter 5** **: A New Route.**

In the morning the next day, Seventh, Sarada, Boruto, Sakura, And Sasuke joined up for another debriefing. "I actually saw a figure moving on my way home last night.", Sarada said. "What did it look like?", Seventh asked.

"A man in a black cloak.", Sarada said. "Wait, where did you see it?", Boruto asked. "I saw it on top of the Hokage's mansion. Seventh had a shocked look. "So did I.", Boruto said. "And you didn't bother telling me?", Seventh asked. "I also saw another figure." , Sasuke said.

"Where was that?", Sakura asked. "It was on top of Naruto's old apartment.", Sasuke said," But it didn't look like the person was wearing a cloak." "So did you see who it was?", Sakura said. He shook his head.

'I wonder if it was Naruto.', Sarada thought,'If it was him, then he's just plain reckless.'

"Oh. That's just great.", Boruto said," She spaced out again." Sakura let out a heavy sigh. Then she said," I'm sure whatever is bothering her will be gone soon." "Seventh, did you see anything last night?", Sarada asked snapping out of her thoughts. "I saw what Sasuke saw.", he replied.

Sarada had an annoyed look on her face. "Is something wrong?", Seventh asked. "No, it 's nothing.", Sarada said. "Yhea, sure.", Everyone said not believing her. "So everyone here saw two exactly different figures?", Sakura said.

"It seems to be that way.", Boruto said. "I'm going to prepare for the worst.", Sarada said. "Oh? And what is that ?", Sakura asked. "An attack on the village.", Sarada said. Then she walked out of the door. "Sarada has a point.", Boruto said," We did all just say we saw two different figures."

"Fine, I'll alert the village to be put on high alert.", Seventh said. Everyone got up and out of the room.

"Naaruutooo!", Sarada shouted angrily. Naruto was laying on the ground at the time and his head perked up at. Sarada's shout. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it.", he replied.

"Did you sneak into the village last night ?", Sarada said. "No, I was here the whole time.", the blonde replied. "You'd better be not lying.", Sarada said threateningly. "I swear on the village's name I didn't.", Naruto said," Why? Did you see something?", Naruto asked.

"Yea, someone was on top of the Hokage's mansion and your old apartment.", Sarada said. "So there's two of them.", Naruto said. He paused for a bit, but then he said," Well, we'd better prepare for the worse."

"What's that?", Sarada asked. "An attack on the village.", Naruto said," And an attack on future me." "Why do you say that?", Sarada asked. "On top of the Hokage's mansion, a person spotted on top of my future self's old apartment? They're looking at places where I would take a good night's sleep.", Naruto said.

"Well, we'd better get stronger then.", Sarada said. Naruto nodded. "Let's work on deception. If there is two of them, then you need to find a way out of a problem one way or another.", Naruto explained.

Sarada nodded and both of them got into a fighting stance. Sarada opened her eyes and revealed her sharingan. "I have an idea that you will be good at genjutsu.", Naruto said.

"Why would you say that?", Sarada asked. "Your mom is really good at genjutsu and you posess the sharingan.", Naruto said," Let's see how good you are ."

An hour later Naruto was stuck in a genjutsu. "Whew, at least I got the hang of that.", Sarada said wiping her forehead to get sweat off.

She put her hand on Naruto's head and shouted," Release!" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her. "Man, you got me good.", Naruto said. "Heh, heh,heh.", Sarada said. "You might even be better than your dad when he was your age.", Naruto said.

Both if them got out some food and started eating. "Did you find anything out about this guy we're chasing around?", Sarada asked. Naruto shook his head. "Whoever this guy is, I'm absolutely sure he is good at stealth."

"What? You're saying you're not?", Sarada asked. "No, I'm just saying he's better than me.", Naruto said. "When do you think he will strike?", Sarada asked. "I don't know, I'm just guessing anytime he wants. But mainly, and most likely when he finds future me.", The blonde said.

"Why your future self?", Sarada asked. "Someone on top of the Hokage's mansion. Another on on top of my old house?", Naruto stated," It sounds like someone is trying to kill me in my sleep."

"Okay, sure I got that, but why attack your future self? If he wants to kill you, then go for you when you're younger?", Sarada said. "Remember, this isn't my future, in the past someone stronger then this guy is there right now messing everything up.", Naruto said," And, compared to me, I think that this me is weaker then me because of the person who messed up my past."

"What did the person do?", Sarada said. "I don't know if I already told you this, but a green jewel phased into my hand at the age of 19. When I got this watch. That jewel gave me powers. I can't controll it fully, but I am able to control a little part of nature.", Naruto explained," I will only use it in desperate times."

"You explained some of that information to me already. But I also gained some.", Sarada said. "You're welcome.", Naruto said. Sarada rolled her eyes. "What? I'm serious.", Naruto said. "So am I.", Sarada said. "Alright squirt. Let's prepare for the worse.", Naruto said. "What are we practicing now?", Sarada asked. "Weapons.", Naruto said," You aren't too good at that yet and I know that this guy uses weapons."

"With your Sharingan. It will be easier.", Naruto said. Sarada nodded and activated her Sharingan. "Alright, let's make this guy wish he's never picked on us.", Sarada said. "That's the spirit!", Naruto said as he got his staff out.

Alright. I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you all for reading. Please Review! :)


	6. A Step Closer

**Hello, Snowball 777 here!**

 **Naruto: Hey! Where have you been all this time!**

 **Uhhh, I haven't been gone that long.**

 **Naruto: Still! Come on! Answer me!**

 **Sarada: Will you please calm down!?**

 **Me/Naruto:Who are you talking to?**

 **Sarada: (Grabs Naruto's arm and drags him away) You still need to train me!By the way. Sorry for the intrusion folks.**

 **Naruto: Fine, I'll see you all later! But before I go, I want to know when you all want Sakura, Temme (Sasuke), Boruto, and adult me to find out about me.**

 **All: Please review or PM! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: My Good Friend**

"Wow, I'm starting to think this training is going to pay off.", Sarada said. "Wait!? You had doubts?", Naruto said," Boy are you harsh." Sarada snickered. "Hey Naruto.", she said. "Hm?", Naruto asked. "What rank are you?", the young Uchiha asked. "Uuhh.", Naruto started. "Well? We don't have all day.", Sarada said jokingly."

"I'm actually a Genin.", Naruto said. "Say what!?", Sarada asked. The blonde Uzumaki nodded. "Yup, didn't see that coming did you?", Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I might be. A Genin, but that's only because I could never make it to any of the Chunin Exams.", Naruto said," Or something really bad happened that postponed it."

"Wow, that's got to really suck.", Sarada said. Naruto went over to the flowers on the hill. "Heh, it looks like they're growing fine", Naruto said. "Did you plant them?", Sarad asked.

"I have to do something in my spare time don't I.", Naruto asked. Sarada nodded. "They 're really pretty.", She said. Naruto nodded. "I did say one of my hobbies are gardening right?", Naruto said. Sarada nodded and said," And?" Naruto chucked," I said I would show you a bit about it."

"That's what I was waiting for.", Sarada said. Naruto got out some seeds and showed it to her. "These seeds are white camillas.", Naruto said," I like planting them for certain reasons."

"Oh? And what is that reason?", Sarada asked. "Gee, what are you doing to me today Sarada? Interrogating me?", Naruto asked. Sarada giggled and stuck her young out playfully. "Who's your Sensie?", Naruto asked. "If you mean like teacher, it's you and. Konohamaru-sensie.", Sarada said.

"Wow! Konohamaru became a sensie? That's awesome Ya'know!", Naruto said. "Yea, but he's still pretty childish.", Sarada said. "I saw that one coming.", Naruto said," I have an idea that I'm pretty childish myself."

"Yup.", Sarada said. "Heh, I thought so.", Naruto said. Then he looked down at his hand and explained the steps of planting a plant to Sarada. She started getting the hang of it and started planting her own Camillia.

"Alright, after a few days we'll see how that grows.", Naruto said," But judging by your skill, I have an idea that you will have this down in no time flat." Sarada smiled at the compliment and said," Thanks."

"No prob.", Naruto said. "Heh, you're a really good friend to have. You know?", Sarada said. Naruto nodded. Then he said, "Trust me, I have befriended a lot of wierd people Ya'know." "What 's up with saying Ya'know?", Sarada asked. "It's just a habbit.", Naruto said," I guess I got it from my mom."

"Wow, that's cool.", Sarada said. "Are you going to apprehend the man?", Naruto asked. "I don't know, I'm going to ask the next time we all meet up, but when we meet up, we might just go aprehend him right there and then.", Sarada said.

"Then I will just follow you.", Naruto responded. "Just don't look like a stalker.", Sarada said while smirking jokingly at Naruto. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh, alright. It's getting dark, you should go back.", Naruto said looking at the sunset. "Alright.", Sarada sighed," Bye." "See ya tomarrow!", Naruto said.

When Sarada arrived at her house she saw Seventh and Boruto. "Hey. Uhh, do you know where my parents are?", Sarada asked. Seventh nodded and said," They're out grocery shopping. They'll be back soon." "Alright, so what are you two doing here?", Sarada asked.

"Your parents told us to stay put and tell you where they went.", Boruto replied. Sarada nodded. Then she said," Oh! Seventh. When are we going to apprehend the man sneaking around?" "Once we find out what the man is looking for.", Seventh replied.

"I have a theory.", Sarada said. "Well then, let's hear it.", Seventh said. "They were on top of the Hokage's mansion and your old appartment.", Sarada said. "And?", Boruto asked. "They are all places where you would fall asleep. An easy kill.", Sarada said.

"Oh man, you have a point there.", Seventh said, "Well, since we got our answer I will go inform your parents. We're heading out tomarrow night." 'Wow, that's all he needed?', Sarada thought, 'Oh well at least we get to kick some butt!'

(Knock) (knock) (knock) All of their heads turned twoards the door. "We're back!", Sakura said with Sasuke behind her. "Hi mom! Hi dad!", Sarada said. "Hi Honey! How was your training?", Sakura said. "It was great!", Sarada said.

"That's good.", Sasuke said. Sarada smiled. "She also got some new information!", Seventh said. Sakura looked at Sasuke while he glanced at her.

After Seventh and Boruto explained what Sarada told them the couple nodded. "Alright! We'll get that guy no prob.", Sakura said. "Yeah!"

Hiya again! Sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff has been happening. Althought I'm glad I'm back! Again please review or PM me your answer! That'll help a bunch! Thank you!


End file.
